


off limits

by ghostfly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, M/M, Under-negotiated Kink, i think? yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfly/pseuds/ghostfly
Summary: Kun stops caring. For a little while, at least.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	off limits

**Author's Note:**

> i am soooo sorry

Despite having the lights dimmed and Chenle covering Kun's entire body with his own, pressed together with no space between, Kun feels more exposed than he ever has with any partner before. Allowing Chenle to see him with sweat dripping down his neck, to hear the sounds he makes when he's being fucked, begging through whispers for more...it feels wrong. It feels like he's failed him somehow. 

But he can't stop.

Chenle licks into Kun's mouth with the confidence of someone who is far more experienced than Kun knows him to be and it makes something twist in Kun's stomach, not unpleasantly. He pants into his mouth as Chenle fucks into him impossibly deeper, fingernails digging into his shoulders viciously enough that they'll definitely leave lasting indentations. He doesn't loosen his grip since there's no reason to be worried about anyone seeing the marks; Chenle's still not allowed to be shirtless in front of the cameras yet.

Chenle nips at his bottom lip one last time and he pulls away to raise himself off of his elbows to hover over Kun, eyes dark and unrecognizable. 

"You're so perfect, so good for me," Chenle praises, voice low and slightly strained as his hips continue to roll into Kun. "My pretty Kun-ge."

The honorific taunts Kun but he's barely listening at this point, can't focus on anything other than the feeling of Chenle's cock hot and hard inside of him, so good that it makes him foolish and reckless and he finds himself asking for something he shouldn't.

"Need you to come inside, please," Kun gasps out, suddenly desperate to be filled. He didn't know it was something he wanted so badly until this moment and the thought of it makes him clench harder around Chenle, producing a groan out of him.

He splays a hand on Kun's chest, over his heart which he can surely feel beating rapidly, and his hips still for a moment. 

"Do you really — Are you sure?" Chenle breathes out, hesitating for the first time all night, and it's sweet of him to ask, (maybe Kun's cock twitches at the affection in his voice, of course that would happen to  _ him)  _ but Kun just wants him to hurry up and get back to fucking him stupid so he doesn't have to think. 

Kun winds a hand into Chenle's sweat soaked hair and tugs him down for a heated kiss, trying to reassure him. 

"I want it. It's okay." And maybe he's reassuring himself, too.

He didn't think Chenle could surprise him any more than he already has, but his response is something that has the potential to make Kun come on the spot.

"Beg for it."

The whine that leaves Kun's throat is far from dignified and he simply cannot find it within himself to care, immediately pushing at Chenle's chest to get him to pull out. He does, quickly discarding the condom and leaning over the side of the bed to grab the lube off the pile of clothes on the floor. He slicks himself up and pushes one of Kun's thighs back to tease the tip of his cock against Kun's hole, smirking at him. "Come on, let's hear it."

"Chenle, fuck,  _ please,"  _ Kun begs, his words beginning to slur, "Please fucking come inside me, wanna feel it dripping out of me, I want—" God, he feels out of his mind, can't believe the words leaving his own mouth. He's so far gone from the person he was always certain he was, this moment reaching beyond even the wildest of thoughts that he's had while alone in the darkness of his room, fingers inside of himself, imagining what it'd be like to be under Chenle like this. He doesn't want to think about what things will be like after he lets it go this far. After  _ asking  _ for it to go this far.

Chenle lets him off the hook, shows Kun mercy by finally pushing his now bare cock into him until his hips are pressed against Kun's ass, sticky with sweat and lube. 

"Don't feel bad," Chenle says, pressing a kiss to Kun's knee and gripping his thighs more firmly as they tremble in his grasp. "I want this even more than you do." 

He pulls out halfway before thrusting back hard into Kun, pace building quickly as he loses himself in the tight, wet heat of Kun's ass. All Kun can do is lay back and take it, unable to bite back his moans any longer, fisting at the sheets and holding tightly so he doesn't get fucked into the headboard. He feels the sweat rolling down the side of his face and knows the pillowcase and possibly the sheets will have to be tossed after being stained mint green. 

Chenle readjusts his position a bit, shifting the angle of his thrusts and Kun’s stomach tenses when he grazes his prostate. It isn’t enough to make him come but it feels  _ so _ good, even better when Kun wraps a hand around his aching cock and jerks himself off as Chenle fucks into him, slightly off-rhythm but he’s too close to coming his brains out to be concerned with proper coordination right now.

He hears Chenle murmuring something to him but he can’t make it out, doesn’t think he wants to know anyway. Every single word out of his mouth tonight has already made a permanent home in Kun’s brain and he doesn’t know if he can handle living with any more of them.

Chenle’s hips start to stutter and Kun’s thoughts are just  _ yes, yes, yes, please,_ on loop, before Chenle is coming, emptying into Kun without warning him, and God, that just makes it so much fucking hotter. 

Chenle pants heavily above him, trying to catch his breath. He moves to pull out but Kun won’t let him, swatting at one of Chenle’s hands to free his thigh, wrapping his leg around his waist to keep him inside. Kun begins to stroke himself faster and faster, the precum leaking steadily out of his slit easing the slide, and he rubs his thumb over the head of his cock until his back is arching off the bed. Chenle’s lips are suddenly at his throat, kissing and nipping at his skin as Kun chokes on a moan, coming over his hand in pulses, some of it landing on Chenle’s stomach as well as his own. 

His hand slows as he comes back down, and he lets his leg drop from Chenle’s waist, finally allowing him to pull out. Amazingly, Kun feels no shame now with his thighs still spread open as he basks in the warmth he feels inside, so fucking full, so wet. It’s going to hit him later, probably, after the glow has worn off and he’s showered and back in his own bed. He’s going to panic, might go back to distancing himself from Chenle to “protect him” (though he’s never needed anyone’s protection, he’s made that clear enough) and Kun doesn’t know how to stop it from happening, doesn’t think he can. But for now, he only takes a sick pleasure in how used and sensitive his hole feels, rim dripping with Chenle's come. Chenle must be thinking about it as well because he reaches down between Kun's legs and parts his cheeks to rub over his hole, collecting the come leaking out and briefly pushing his fingers inside to fuck it back into him. 

"You're mine now, aren't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yangyangfucker)


End file.
